


Doomsday

by Herosaa



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Other, selfinsert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herosaa/pseuds/Herosaa
Summary: This is a self insert fic based on a dream I had not too long ago. This is not a shipping fic. :)You wake up in the snow without any memory of who you are nor what you're doing here. You travel and fall to the cold of the snowstorm. But don't worry, you'll be safe.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Doomsday

It was a cold night when I found his house, I’d been wandering the snow deserts for days since I appeared here. I don’t remember much of what happened before. Only thing I knew is that I had some food in a bag and a huge axe laying next to me when I woke up in the snow. I remember coming across arctic foxes, huge forests covered in a white soft sheet. After some days of surviving, I got caught in a huge snowstorm, I was freezing and slowly loosing my ability to walk. I soon fell on the floor as the cold invaded my body and mind. I remember catching a glimpse of light before falling to the weight of the cold.

My eyes felt really heavy as I let my body wake up from what felt like the void. The environment was warm, comforting, I opened my eyes to find myself in a small room, made out of wood mostly, I noticed chests and posters hanging on the walls. I tried getting up but couldn’t, my limbs were hurting too much. That’s when I noticed I was laying in a bed, it had red sheets, they were soft. I had no idea why I was here or what happened during the time I blacked out.  
As I was lost in my thoughts, someone came in the room, they were really silent. I looked up and saw him. He was tall, his shoulders covered with a huge red cape, hiding everything under it. He looked like he was constantly under pressure, those red eyes pierced through my soul. His jaw seemed clenched, showing off two huge tusks, sharp and damaged. He had long pierced ears, one had a part ripped off but was mostly hidden by long pink hair. He was also wearing a crown which had trouble staying still.

The tall shadow approached the bed I was in, he had food in his hands. When he noticed I was awake and sighed.

-It was about time you woke up.

He left the food on the table next to the bed and bent down to look at me. I couldn’t do much since my body was too weak, I could only look at him, he was menacing.

\- Don’t bother moving, the cold attacked your body too harshly, I don’t even know how you made it to my house. Alright I’m leaving some food here, when you can, eat it. Understood ?

I nodded, and he left, going down ladders and closing the trapdoor behind him. I was alone again, but the place seemed to be populated as I could hear people talking downstairs. I let my body rest for a while, staying alone with my thoughts until I was able to sit up on the bed, my limbs were aching really badly but I was too hungry. I ate everything he gave me, warm food felt really nice.  
I stood still for some time, deciding on what to do next. I had nowhere to go, no idea of what I was doing in this world, I felt lost.  
So I decided to get up. I held on to the walls and slowly made my way to the ladders and went down them. I didn’t care about my body hurting, when I got down, I was welcomed with weird looks from the huge guy from earlier, and another guy with large black wings. He was wearing what seemed liked a white and green stripped bucket hat sitting on blond wavy hair, which stopped around his chin. He had a small beard, making him seem like he was pretty old. He was wearing some kind of long dark green cape, he was covered in layers of green. He seemed wise, yet troubled. Both of them were.  
They also seemed surprised I was standing by myself, little did they know this was nothing.

That was the first time I met Philza and Techno. Since then, I’ve been staying with them, made myself a small space to live in the basement, I always spend my days in the forest anyway. The first days they kept asking me questions, I couldn’t answer. So they decided to go with it. They gave me a place to stay, so I helped them with what they needed, they didn’t seem to ask questions. Philza told me about everything they’ve been going through. How Techno has been chased down, betrayed, fighting against corruption and governments. It has now been weeks since I arrived, and yesterday Techno came home angrier than before. He told us Tommy betrayed him in front of everyone. And that tonight, they’re destroying everything with Dream, withers and TNT.  
I decided to accompany them, I never left the surroundings of Techno’s house so this is gonna be new. I don’t know what I’m getting myself into, but that’s fine. Since then we’ve started preparing for tonight, we’ve been making potions, better weapons etc.  
Before you ask, yes, I know how to fight, Techno trained me. He was even surprised as I was a natural at it.  
The sun was slowly going down as the tension was building up in the house. When Dream arrived at the house, it was even higher. Techno and Philza told me to stay away from him. Which is good because I was suspicious. He felt off. So I stayed away. I was lurking around the house, waiting for us to go. I could see them talking in the windows, they seemed nervous.  
That’s when Philza looked through the glass, he saw me and nodded. It was time.

So the three of them left, as I followed behind, staying low. We made our way to L’manberg, followed by many many dogs. I stayed away from the first minutes of what seemed like a fight. I could hear the panicked screaming of everyone, the dogs attacking, Dream going up and building the thing for his tnt. As I was watching Philza standing on a tree, probably because Techno made him stay back since he has only one life left. I decided to make my way to Philza, staying under the tree he was on. He looked down to me as I was watching Techno stalling with his dogs.  
I noticed some people getting closer to us, from what Techno described, that seemed like it was Quackity. He looked angry. Quack noticed me and started getting closer, shouting slurs and questions like «Who the fuck are you?» and «Come over here bitch!».  
I got my axe out and went to him, I seemed menacing enough for him to start backing up, visibly nervous. He then ran away, screaming at the others that it wasn’t only Technoblade here.  
Soon enough, Philza got the signal and urged me to start building the withers. Chaos was key. We could hear the screams of people and sound of weapons colliding.  
Soon enough, L’Manberg was under the attack of not only TNT, but also multiple withers. People noticed us and came our way to attack us. Philza was trying to protect himself, calling out for Technoblade. I wanted to go with him but I got attacked by two guys at once, one with red and blue sunglasses and another with a white bandana. They both tried to kill me, but I was able to hold them off and lead them to where tnt was exploding. I got away from them and stumbled upon Technoblade, he was standing on a piece of land, looking up at Tommy and who seemed to be Tubbo. They were holding each others hand, trying to protect themselves.

Techno was screaming at them, I could feel his rage and anger float around him like a menacing animal waiting to jump on his prey. He fired as they both ran away. He must have felt my presence because he suddenly turned around and jumped down to my level

\- Is Phil holding on ? He asked, his voice shaken up by the stress

I shake my head in a no and point to Phil who’s fighting against Quackity below the tree he was on earlier. Techno looks up and runs over there as I climb on the pillar he was standing on. Running in between the bombs exploding next to me and on my path. I glanced to the sky for two seconds, noticing someone following me from the paths between the clouds. It was Dream.  
I let out a growl as I run and jump around to join back Techno and Phil. They both got much closer to the TNT holes surrounding me. They’re both fighting multiple people at the same time, trapped between them and a cliff made by the withers who are also firing at them.  
I’m doing my best to get closer, but the bandana guy from earlier spots me and starts chasing here, screaming «Come here !» while trying to catch up to me.

I manage to escape before hearing a familiar voice call out for Techno in a panicked scream. Philza is falling from the cliff, I can see his silhouette fall, with what seemed to be an arrow in his left leg.  
My mind fills with screams from the voices as I gain speed and jump in the void. I got enough speed to catch Phil with one arm before crashing in the cliff, sinking my axe in the stone. Stopping the sudden fall of us two. I’m not letting go of Phil who’s holding onto me tightly, he seems a little bit stunned, but not unconscious.  
I let go of him once his grip is better, look for an enderpearl in my pocket and look up to where I’m gonna throw it. I can feel everyone’s stare, and some people trying to shoot me. But I ignore it and throw the pear to where I was before, right when a wither decides to attack us. We barely escape and I let Techno join us to take care oh Philza’s wound.  
I help them a little before having to fight against the sunglasses guy again, trying to gain time for Techno and Philza to get away. After some struggle, I manage to throw the guy off the cliff and follow the both of them. I can feel Dream’s presence still above us, watching us.

We got far enough from everyone for Philza to heal with some potions, I gave them all the potions I had left in my bag before dropping it, holding nothing but my axe.  
Techno and Phil left again to fight off the others trying to get the Withers down. I turned around to leave, but there he was again. The man with a bandana around his head. I think I finally know his name as I heard people shouting at him. Sapnap.

\- Who the fuck are you ? He asked, getting closer and ready to attack.

I started backing off but the cliff was right behind me. Sapnap laughed and swung his axe at me, wounding me to the arm. As I’m loosing my balance, I avoid another swing of his axe reaching for my head. I then fall but throw an enderpearl close to Techno and Phil. I get up and start running towards them, jumping on the bits of lands still standing. I notice one of the hole got bigger as I approached it, I prepare myself, run faster and jump. But as I was about to get it, a tnt lands beneath my feet and explode right in my face. I can feel my body get ejected in the air, I can hear laughs and screams. I can also hear Phil and Techno calling out my name. Then nothing. The dark invades my mind.

I slowly feel myself waking up from what felt like forever, all my senses feel corrupted. I try to open my eyes, but only one bends to my will. I can’t move, why can’t I move? I look around as I can feel myself panicking. I notice Technoblade is beside me, sitting, he’s nervous ? He seems to be taking care of something. I can’t feel anything, nor can I hear. I can also see Philza running around Techno, his arms filled with bandages and potions. They noticed I’m awake, they’re talking, but I can’t hear them. I can’t move around, what is going on ? My eye feels heavy, am I gonna fall asleep again ? Please don’t.


End file.
